El Amor?
by Lallen
Summary: Ed tiene una duda. Faye tendrá que responder. Faye x Spike


**Por suerte para la humanidad, Cowboy Bebop no me pertenece. Claro, a menos que ustedes quieran ver a Faye embarazada, a Spike escribiéndole poemitas de amor (¿?), a Ein siendo un Husky, a Ed y Jet… eh… bueno, tal vez a ellos no los cambiaria. Pero el punto es que ustedes no quieren que Cowboy Bebop me pertenezca. Rompería mucho con la onda de ese anime.**

**Bien, otro one-shot de Cowboy Bebop para mi adorada pareja consentida seeeh… creo que ellos me odian. Me compre el primer tomo del manga, y de la nada se me ocurrió esto.**

**Cuando termine de ver el anime prometo llegar con un fic de varios capítulos para esta pareja… Así que por favor sean pacientes…**

**El Amor…**

**Summary: Nunca las preguntas de Ed se quedan sin provocar algo.**

-Nee… Faye Faye.-

-¿Qué, Ed?-

-¿Qué es el amor?-

La curiosa pregunta de Ed hizo que Faye apartara los ojos de la revista femenina que tenía en sus manos ("Chica del espacio" publicación mensual búsquela en su tiendita favorita intermediarios abstenerse) y observara con extrañeza a la peculiar chiquilla.

Ed estaba con los pies en el aire y recargando en los brazos su cabeza, como si hiciera yoga. Desde dicha posición observaba a Faye como quien mira algo por primera vez. La mujer sólo atinó a elevar la vista con fastidio, musitar un –Amor… amor…-

…Y pensar "¿Por qué a mí siempre me toca responder a sus preguntas raras?"… luego de unos minutos buscando una respuesta adecuada, terminó por rendirse. –Ed… en lugar de preguntarle cosas sin sentido a _Faye Faye_ ¿Por qué no vas a jugar con _Ein Ein_?-

Edward frunció el ceño y señaló con el dedo pulgar al animal, unos metros mas lejos, que roncaba sobre una gabardina (probablemente de Spike). –Está dormido…- Faye no se había percatado del perro, estaba muy ocupada leyendo y releyendo ese estupendo articulo de la pg. 34 "Los hombres… ¿**Qué clase** de criatura extraña son?".

Suspiró fastidiada. Ed repitió la pregunta -¿Entonces, qué es el amor?-

El amor… jah, como si pudiera explicarlo. Ella, en particular. No sabía lo que era estar enamorada, o al menos nunca había sentido estarlo. Además, ella no estaba para jugar a "_explíquenle el mundo a Ed_". Para eso existía discovery kids. Y ella no iba a responder algo así. Sobretodo algo tan complicado, desde su punto de vista.

-Mira, Ed… yo creo que en lugar de estar aquí molestándome, podrías conseguirte otro pas…-

-¿El amor? Creo que puedo responder eso.- Spike apareció en la sala repentinamente, como siempre con la actitud mas relajada del mundo. Faye se estremeció. Lo que le faltaba. No iba a soportar a esos dos a la vez.

Ed… ya era algo, pero Spike era un asunto mucho mas problemático. No sabía por qué siempre se sentía tan torpe en su presencia, no podía evitar comportarse siempre tan… egocéntrica y orgullosa para disimular algo, pero ¿Qué? Ni siquiera estaba segura.

-Wooo a ver explica.- pidió Ed, mientras Faye se refugiaba tras su magnifica revista, obligándose a seguir leyendo ese articulo sobre las nuevas tendencias en la moda. Sin lograrlo. No con Spike ahí, brillando por su presencia.

-Bien… veamos…- el tipo elevó los ojos al techo, como si allí estuviera escrita la respuesta. –Es un sentimiento que hace que una persona… ehm… quiera estar siempre con otra.-

Ed parpadeó un par de veces, inclinó la cabeza a un lado y miró a Spike con una cara que significaba exactamente esto: "No Entendí** Nada**". Spike frunció el ceño. Creyó que su respuesta mantendría a Ed tranquila, pero no fue así.

"Bienvenido a mi mundo" pensó secretamente Faye, aun refugiada tras su revista. Ya ni siquiera la estaba leyendo, quería ver cómo lograría Spike quitarse de encima el problema.

Demonios, enserio quería contestarle algo a Ed para probarle a Faye que no era tan difícil, y que no debía quejarse tanto por ello. ¿Por qué? Esa era una muuuy buena pregunta.

-Bien… veamos… el amor es que dos personas quieran estar juntas, quieran cuidarse mutuamente, quieran… ehm… no sé, tomar decisiones juntos, poder demostrarse entre ambos que se quieren… con muestras de afecto… ahm… ya, estar enamorado es no poder imaginar su vida sin la otra persona. ¿Feliz?-

"Jah. Con razón este idiota no piensa en otra cosa que en Julia. El día que decida volver a enamorarse…" Se dijo Faye en pensamientos. "Eh… y no es que me importe" aclaró, también para si misma.

Ed lo reflexionó unos minutos. -¿Y es posible que se amen y no se den cuenta?-

-Eh…- Uy, Edward le estaba dificultando la pregunta. –Sí, supongo.-

En ese momento, Jet entró a la habitación y le puso un poco de comida al plato de Ein, que seguía roncando y ahora mordisqueaba la gabardina entre sueños.

-¿Y cómo saber si los dos se aman y no lo saben, o si lo están disimulando?- siguió preguntando Ed.

Spike se mordió el labio -Eh…- ok, tenía que admitir que eso se estaba yendo por un camino muuucho mas complejo. Y él no tenía ganas de hablar más de ello.

Jet, captando eso ultimo, observó con curiosidad a Edward. Al oír la ultima pregunta, supo de inmediato hacia donde se estaba yendo la chica. Así que decidió tomar el relevo.

-Vamos, Spike, esa pregunta es muy fácil.- su voz hizo que Faye se sobresaltara. Ni siquiera lo había visto entrar. Spike volteó a verlo extrañado, y Ed lo miró con una sonrisa. Jet había captado.

-…bueno, Jet, en ese caso respóndele de una vez, si no, va a seguir molestando el resto de la tarde. –Dijo Faye, otra vez fingiendo leer ese tonto articulo de mascotas famosas en el mundo interplanetario. Ni siquiera había leído el primer renglón.

-Ok… cuando dos personas en verdad están enamoradas pero no lo saben, o peor- hizo énfasis en lo que siguió. –Lo saben pero **son demasiado orgullosas para admitirlo**, tú sabes, gente presumida, que se cree la gran cosa, que persiste en que nunca se iría con el otro, que vive aplastado por el recuerdo de una persona anterior o que simplemente no soporta la idea…-

Faye y Spike lo miraron instintivamente con gestos malhumorados. Esa era una indirecta bastante directa.

-…lo que hacen, por lo general, es pretender que se odian, evitarse lo mejor que pueden, no demostrar sensibilidad entre ellos, actuar de forma altanera, fingir que no les preocupa el otro…-

-…wooo… que complejo…- de pronto, la chiquilla sonrió maniáticamente. – ¡Ey Jet que gracioso! ¡Acabas de describir **casi a la perfección** como se comportan Spike y Faye entre ellos! Jajaja nee, ¿A ustedes dos no les parece gracioso?- preguntó, dirigiéndose a Faye y Spike.

Ambos guardaron silencio. Un silencio **MUY** pesado. Edward y Jet sintieron la tremenda tensión en el aire. Una tensión totalmente desagradable.

Ein se despertó de golpe y corrió fuera de la sala, gimiendo asustado. Jet y Edward se miraron, miraron a los otros dos, que les echaban ojos de pistola (Faye ni siquiera se molesto en ocultar la mirada), y al mismo tiempo, tomaron una decisión.

Sonrieron falsamente.

-Jeje… bueeeno… _Faye Faye_ y _Spike Spike_… creo que los dejaremos pensando por si… eh… algún día conocen personas con ese problema y… ¡Adiós! Seguro que en la red me esperan jeje-

-Si, eso, vamos, Ed, creo que debo preparar la cena, ¿no? Seguro ellos dos sólo… necesitan privacidad, tú sabes, para que Faye lea tranquilamente su revista, y Spike… eh… lo que sea que haga en su tiempo libre…-

Y desaparecieron por la puerta.

…

….

Silenciosamente, ese día **algo** en el Bebop cambio. Ed no volvió a preguntar ese tipo de cosas, y Jet decidió no meterse en asuntos ajenos, pero Spike y Faye ahora se portaban de forma distinta. No se dijeron más cosas desagradables, ni nada. Dejaron completamente de hablarse, se ignoraron por completo. Como si cada uno no existiera para el otro.

Ed y Jet estaban seguros de que sólo habían empeorado esa relación.

Así, las cosas siguieron tranquilamente, sin novedad.

O eso creían Edward y Jet. Porque Ein vio perfectamente cómo a la mitad de una noche una silueta femenina muy conocida se deslizaba sigilosamente dentro del cuarto de Spike. Y como era recibida con un abrazo y un beso.

Mientras los veía entrar y cerrar discretamente la puerta, recordándole un a poco los amantes furtivos en las series que pasaban en las mañanas (esas de sentimentalismo y amores "prohibidos" que Jet veía para ociar un poco. Sí, telenovelas. Un oscuro secreto…), Ein no pudo evitar pensar: "¡Ah! ¡Si yo pudiera hablar!"…

Se supone que es un perro inteligente. Por eso, en mis fics lo verán pensando cosas.

**Gracias Por Leer el One-shot.**

**Fundación Lallen Trabaja para usted aumentando el fandom de ciertas series/parejas/situaciones en español.**

**Actualmente trabajando en Vocaloid (salvando el KaiMei)…**

**En Ludwig Kakumei (…para que otros se animen a escribir)…**

**En Cowboy Bebop (aumentando el Faye x Spike)…**

**En Soul Eater (Escribiendo de más parejas que Maka x Soul porque se necesita diversidad)…**

**Y en Vampire knight (¿Ustedes recuerdan a Haruka y Juri? Yo sí.)**

**Con Cada Review das apoyo para que continúe escribiendo.**


End file.
